Secrets
by blueray
Summary: Albus Severus and Scorpius stumble across something...something that neither Harry nor Draco would've ever wanted anyone to find out about.HPDM !
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm here with another fic! I actually read the fifth book again for this one…so its infused with subtle hints...**

**A big thanks to all those who read/added to faves 'When Magic Goes Wrong' – you people are amazing! Although yeah….the hits are quite large compared to the reviews but never mind, review this one! And I really need opinion on this one…coz it's been playing around in my mind for ages…And also let me know if you want another chapter, coz I have one planned…**

**Disclaimer: It's a FANfic…duh…**

**Errr…next gen and OOC Harry(?) and me being delusional!**

"Come on Scorpius!" Albus Severus Potter grabbed Scorpius Malfoy by the hand and started dragging him up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me, Sev?" Scorpius always called him that, and so did his father whenever Albus came over to the Malfoy manor.

Albus grinned at him, his emerald eyes sparkling. His eyes, he had the same eyes as his father just as Scorpius' eyes were like Draco's.

"Hey Al, hi Scorpius"

Albus released Scorpius' hand and looked up at his father.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

Scorpius liked Harry Potter, except the way he sometimes looked at him. Harry's gaze seemed to bore right through him, leaving him feeling sort of vulnerable…a knowing gaze, a sort of emptiness in those deep green eyes. Scorpius looked away quickly.

"Ah going up, Al?…" Harry said, fingering the pendant around his neck. It was a small glass orb filled with some silvery substance, neither gas nor liquid. Harry noticed Scorpius look away, so much like his father and yet his eyes weren't cold and empty but warm and full of emotions.

"Yup!" Albus beamed, "Come on Scorpius…"

"Um Sev," Scorpius said in an undertone, after they were two flights of stairs up, "what was your father talking about?"

"You'll see!" Albus replied, "Come on..."

They had reached the top-most floor of the Potter mansion now.

"Welcome to the attic!" Albus said dramatically, pushing open a door.

Scorpius gave him a deadpan stare, "Um Sev, I don't think Lily would like it if she found just the two of us in the attic!"

Albus gave him a playful shove, "Oh shut up and get in!"

Scorpius grinned and followed him inside.

"What is this?"

Albus chuckled at the wonder-struck expression on Scorpius' face, "It's sort of a treasury…"

"I see…"

The room was filled with all sorts of articles collected through the years. Scrolls of parchment, miniature quidditch pitches and players, broken broomsticks, books, and a variety of other objects.

"A Nimbus 2000? That's ancient!" Scorpius exclaimed, staring at (what was remaining of) the broomstick.

Albus smiled softly.

"Chudley Cannons?!"

"That belonged to Uncle Ron…" Albus explained about the faded poster.

"Why on earth have you collected all these?"

"I dunno actually, did it for Dad, most of them have a lot of memories attached to them. Oh and It's only visible to Dad and me," there was a hint of pride to his voice when he said that, "And Dad said it was okay to show it to you…"

Scorpius nodded mutely, "A remembrall…"

"Belonged to Nev-Proffessor Neville"

"Hogwarts' robes?"

"Ahh," Albus walked over to Scorpius and picked up the robes, "these are your Dad's"

"What?"

"His first Hogwarts' robes, he gave them to me when I told him I was collecting memorabilia for Dad…"

"Robes?" Scorpius repeated perplexed.

Albus shrugged, "Dad laughed when he saw those, wonder why…"

Scorpius placed them back and walked towards a less cluttered section of the attic.

"This is Dad's area…"

Scorpius nodded, gazing at a few of the objects; A sixth year potions book, a broken piece of mirror, a small dagger, a broken locket, mismatched socks…

Scorpius picked up a book.

"Its empty," said Albus, "always has been, Dad won't say anything either…"

Scorpius flipped it open, "Err Sev, its got notes stuck on to it…"

"WHAT?"

Albus snatched the book and flipped through it, scrolls of parchment were neatly stuck to its pages.

"These are letters…"

"Start from page one…"

Albus did so, the first page had only one line written on it.

_This book shall reveal its contents only when his and my blood comes together yet again._

_- Harry James Potter._

Scorpius gave Albus a quizzical look only to receive one back.

Albus flipped over the page and froze.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry I can't be here tonight, will explain everything tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Draco._

Albus tried to speak, but words failed him. Scorpius' eyes were wide, and with shaking hands, he flipped the page.

The next letter was also along the same lines, an apology for 'not being able to make it'.

"What is this?" Scorpius said in a small voice. He knew his father and Sev's dad weren't exactly on friendly terms, heck, they were sworn enemies…but the letters under his vision told him the contradictory…

Albus just shook his head, he still couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Umbridge…" Scorpius quoted from one of the letters, "She taught them in their fifth year…"

Albus nodded mutely. This was absurd, he had spoken to his dad about Draco Malfoy, his dad had accepted their rivalry…but had also mentioned that it was a thing of the past now.

"Dad never really told me much about his final years at Hogwarts…" Albus finally spoke, his gaze fixed on the book.

"Heh, I'm actually forbidden to ask anything about it, not that I want to" Scorpius repressed a shudder, his father always went sort of rigid whenever Scorpius asked any questions about his sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Moonstone essay, quidditch, some song, hogsmeade…"Albus hastily went through the letters, "I don't have the slightest clue of what they're talking about through this letters."

"But he's making it sound as though they were…" Scorpius' trailed off, he couldn't complete the sentence, he _didn't _want to complete the sentence.

"That's not possible…" Albus said softly, his knuckles were white from gripping the book_. Love, Draco…_

The letters in the end were slightly different,

_Dear Harry,_

_Our sixth year has begun now, and I don't think we can carry on any longer. I am a Malfoy and nothing can change that. I want us to stop before I'm forced to hurt you or act against you…the look of betrayal in your eyes when I handed you to Umbridge last year still haunts me. Its becoming more and more impossible to meet you even under the cover of night…I'm afraid one of these days my mask will slip and the Dark Lord will find out…its hopeless Harry….we cant go on…_

"Teardrops," Scorpius said quietly, indicating the blotches on the old parchment.

Albus turned towards the last letter, it was blotched with tear drops as well…but as Albus finished reading the letter, he wondered which of the two they belonged to.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you'll be angry at me for doing this through a letter, but I'm afraid I cant face you. We can't be together now, Harry. Our relationship was wrong, unacceptable from the very beginning. It went against all the rules that had been set for us, but I guess, you always had a certain disregard for them. It's been a long year and I still remember the time we met during last year. You were frustrated at everyone you knew, and me against the restrictions forced on me. This anger pulled us so close. I always thought that it was lust, that I could pull back whenever I wanted but now I realize how wrong I was. I love you Harry, more than anyone else ever will and I want to thank you for letting me experience this wonderful feeling. We weren't mean to be together. Circumstances are against us Harry, we never chose our lives, they were chosen for us. The Dark Lord…my father…I do not now know where I'm heading now. I'm leaving behind my memories, memories of us, Harry. Memories that I shall treasure for as long as live. They're charmed so that they'll continue to shine as long as I love you and you me… _

_Goodbye._

_Yours eternally,_

_Draco._

Albus' knees gave way under him and he slid to the floor, still holding the book limply.

Scorpius kneeled next him, unsure of what to say for he himself was just as shocked.

Downstairs, Harry had this weird feeling. He felt uneasy when he gave permission to Albus to take Scorpius to the attic and a second later he knew why…

Harry bolted upstairs, taking two stairs at a time, his eyes widened in horror.

"Memories…" Scorpius repeated, " that'll shine…."

Albus suddenly gasped, "That orb Dad wears around his neck…"

Scorpius paled, "So that means…"

Comprehension dawned on Albus' face, "they still love each other….?"

The attic door suddenly flew open, and Harry stood in the doorway. With one glance, he registered the situation; Albus and Scorpius had found the book…

"_Accio_!" Harry snatched the book as it flew towards him and the two boys turned to look at him, blank expressions on their pale faces.

"I'm so sorry you two…." Harry bit his lip, "but this never happened. _Obliviate_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Severus and Scorpius looked up at Harry blankly.

"Oh, hey dad" Albus asked, slight confusion on his face.

Harry forced a smile, "Just thought I'd look through this as well…"

Harry excused himself about twenty minutes later, book still clutched in his hand. Ginny hadn't returned from the Ministry yet…thankfully.

Harry locked himself in his bedroom, and flopped down on his bed. So many years, the letters were hidden for so many years. Harry wanted them to stay hidden…he didn't want to see them again, he didn't want to remember…

Slowly, he opened the book, reading the letters, savouring the words. He ran a hand over one of them, his eyes closed, remembering the feelings that engulfed him everytime he used to receive the letter. Joy, sorrow, hurt…

Of course, Harry knew it wouldn't work out but he wanted to give it a try but then Draco backed out, in their sixth year. Harry was furious…but of course, now he knew why Draco made that decision…

Harry sighed, stopping midway through the last letter, his vision blurred. We both were fools. But then… Harry fingered the glass orb, contents shining brightly. When he was captured by Fenrir Greyback, Draco didn't say he recognized Harry, although Harry was positive he had. And hadn't Draco stayed behind at Hogwarts during the war…the idiot, thinking he could protect Harry under the pretext of bringing him to Voldemort. Who was the one that had needed saving twice in the end…Harry thought, managing a small smile at that.

Circumstances were against us…of course, what would the whole wizarding community say if Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got together. The saviour of the world and a son of a death eater. But he changed in the end, Harry thought bitterly, why couldn't you have done that earlier, Draco. Then maybe things would've turned out differently. Then maybe, I would've never fallen for Ginny.

_Ginny._

Harry closed his eyes tightly. No he shouldn't be thinking so. He loved Ginny, and having such thoughts was almost as good as cheating on her. But well, she always came second…Draco was the first person I loved-

Stop thinking so!

Ginny could never equal what Draco made you feel.

I've married Ginny!

That was only because you had no other choice!

SHUT UP!

Harry gripped the bedsheet, wanting something to hold on to…tears flowing swiftly down his cheeks now.

Harry looked at the orb dangling at his neck

Why Draco…why did you love me…?

As if on cue, the glow suddenly dulled…

This must end.

There was a crack and Harry disapparated.

* * *

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"You were saying something before your dad came in…" Scorpius' brow was furrowed, as if trying to remember something that was eluding his grasp time and again.

"Yeah, can't remember clearly though…." Albus scratched his head, "two people still loving each other or something…"

"Eh? You sure? Who two?"

"I dunno…"

Scorpius shrugged, "Never mind…"

* * *

I am so stupid.

Harry was standing in front of a large iron gate, with its bars twisted in the shape of serpents with glowing emeralds and rubies for eyes. The gate of the Malfoy Manor.

What the hell was I thinking to apparate here! Yeah right, I can just go knocking and tell Draco- Hey Draco, your memories are creating problems in my life, so please take them back.

Harry could kick himself for being such a moron. He couldn't do that, he didn't _want_ to do that.

No, cut the last part.

The book was still clutched in Harry's hand. Harry rubbed his forehead. Draco might not even be home. He was foolish to save those letters and even more foolish to put it up in the attic…but he had never thought that his charm was breakable…never thought that one day their sons…

Albus and Scorpius…

Harry sighed, there was no reason to get so worried. He had already erased the two's memories regarding the book, Ginny would never find out, and if he got rid of the book, no one would ever find out. So there was absolutely no need to go to Draco. That was just a stupid impulsive action.

The glow had returned to the orb.

Harry made his way towards a patch of trees nearby.

"This ends now…_Incendio!_"

Harry watched the flames consume the book, and with that the last physical proof of a forbidden relationship.

* * *

"Are you sure it was Harry Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked one of the iron serpent. He had just returned from the Ministry and his gate had an astonishing piece of information.

"Oh Yess! And he ssemed to be talking to himself, sssir," the serpent hissed, rubies glowing.

"I see," Draco's tone was skeptical, but his gate had no reason to lie, "and what did he do?"

"Went over there," the serpent jabbed his tail at the patch of trees, " and burned sssomething."

Even more skeptical, Draco walked over there. Sure enough, the ground was charred, but most of the ash had been blown away. Save a few small pieces of paper. Draco bent down and picked it up.

It was a part of a letter.

_Lo_

_Dr_

Draco bit his lip and returned to the serpent.

"Did you notice if he had a glass orb with him? Full of silvery memories?"

The serpent nodded fervently, "Oh yesss, sssir! Wore it around hisss neck, he did!"

"And he didn't throw it or break it?"

The serpent shook his head this time, "Kept on clutching to it as though it were hisss life!"

"I see…" Draco smiled softly. So you couldn't do it, Harry, "Describe the contents."

"Sssilvery and shiny, ssir. Sshining real bright…"

Circumstances were against them then….but as Draco walked towards the manor, he felt like they were against him even now. They could've changed them at that time, but they never tried, Draco never tried. And now…it was too late….wasn't it?

END.

**Yup, abrupt, I know. I'm making this a two-shot. Reasons-**

**1- I can't bring myself to ruin Harry's marriage, he is a father…and so is Draco. And Harry and Draco aren't exactly young now, are they?**

**2- I might not have access to the internet in the next month, so won't be able to upload the story.**

**3- In any case, Harry was going to return to Ginny in the end. Instead of beating around the bush, I did that in one chap!**

**Well actually, this was intended to be a oneshot, but then I developed a full story around it. In any case,I couldn't do it. Oh but yeah…the ending is open, If I suddenly start hating Ginny…I might continue!**

**Thanks to 123claire123 and yemapotter for reviewing, and to all those who added to favs/story alerts. **

**Reviews are loved! I like reading other people's opinion about what I write(which writer doesnt?)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
